1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for avoiding error in measuring or determining the gas consumption of matter, in particular in the case of measuring the biochemical oxygen requirement of a sample located in a closed container.
2. Prior Art
In conventional processes for measuring the biochemical oxygen requirement of a sample located in a closed container, a sample to be measured is placed in a temperature-controlled, respectively air-conditioned, chamber, in particular an incubator, and the container stands open to adjust the sample to the ambient conditions. Then the container was sealed together with the measuring system, and the measurement began. This creates a problem in that the container must be handled to seal the measurement system to the container. It would be beneficial to eliminate excessive handling of the container if not necessary.